Simple Discusión
by LinkZX
Summary: Una cortisima historia, inspirada en un sueño que tuve sobre esta linda pareja.


Simple Discusión

Chron y Rosette caminaban tranquilamente por una calle inclinada, yendo de bajada; puesto que debían entregar una canasta con alimentos que Azmaria olvido para su viaje al zoológico.

¡Aaah! Chron, por que no simplemente vuelas y terminamos con esto de una vez –Se quejaba Rosette, mientras miraba de mala gana a su acompañante-.

Vamos Rosette, no teníamos cosas que hacer, esto es mejor que nada ¿no lo crees? –Aunque lo hacía para subir los ánimos de ella, está no parecía cambiar su semblante de "prefiero una misión simple a esto"-.

¡Chron! Si te transformas, podrás ver más de cerca este par que veías embobadamente aquella vez ¿lo recuerdas? – le decía mientras le mandaba una mirada picara-

Chron se sonrojo a más no poder

¡Rosette! Mi poder no es para que lo utilices en este tipo de situaciones –alego un poco abochornado-.

¡Ay Chron! Eres un inmaduro, nada te cuesta, dame esa canasta para acá –intento arrebatársela, pero Chron la alejo de ella-.

¡La inmadura eres tú Rosette! Si la quieres quítamela –le mostro la lengua, lo que provocó la ira de Rosette-.

Ambos iban corriendo calle abajo, uno procurando que la canasta no le fuera arrebatada y la otra…bueno más que tomarla, quería despedazar a Chron por su falta de respeto hacia ella.

Rosette tomo una parte de la canasta y comenzó a tirar hacia ella.

¡Vamos Chron, yo la llevare velozmente, ya que tú no quieres ayudar! –forcejeaban intensamente, tanto que sus rostros se pusieron colorados-.

¡En lugar de estar apresurándote, deberías aprovechar que estamos saliendo sin ningún tipo de interrupciones! –Chron dio en un punto sensible, pero a la vez se quedó callado y aflojo su agarre-.

Rosette al tener aun toda la fuerza aplicada en su jaloneo, provocó que la canasta saliera volando, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Chron, quien miro como ésta caía a una laguna a un lado de ellos.

¡Vez lo que provocas! –Comenzó a gritar nuevamente, Rosette- ¡Chron! ¿A dónde piensas que te vas?

¿Qué no es obvio? Es el almuerzo de Azmaria, tengo que recuperarlo –seguido de la explicación, se zambullo en el agua-.

Rosette miraba la laguna, intentando visualizar la silueta de Chron, pero le resultaba imposible. En ese momento una gran cantidad de agua se alzó sobresaltándola, pudiendo ver una enorme silueta debajo del agua.

Chron –y sin pensarlo dos veces se sumergió en la laguna-.

Los ojos se le abrieron a más no poder al ver a la monstruosidad que nadaba por debajo de ella: una enorme ballena monstruosa. Chron que se encontraba a un lado como recuperándose de un ataque, intento decirle a Rosette que saliera del agua, pero fue demasiado tarde, aquella cosa abrió su enorme hocico y comenzó a inhalar, tragándose a Rosette.

"¡Cómo te atreves maldito estúpido!" –Su poder demoniaco se desato, recuperando su verdadera forma, tomo a la criatura por su abdomen- "Devuélveme a Rosette, malnacido" –apretó utilizando todas sus fuerzas-.

La ballena monstruo comenzó a distorsionarse un poco, hasta que la parte superior de su cuerpo se inflo, y de un segundo a otro, exploto. La energía producida por la explosión mando a volar por los cielos varios litros de agua, y junto a ellos a Rosette que iba de cabeza y a Chron quien estaba en la posición "correcta".

Rosette –Decía muy alegre- te vez muy graciosa yendo de cabeza-.

No te golpeo porque… tengo que sujetar mi falda – aunque en realidad estaba ruborizada y quería agradecerle el haberla salvado-.

Chron se giró en el aire mientras comenzaban a caer, y acerco sus labios a los de ella. Rosette cerro sus ojos y ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso aun en los cielos.

Rosette se separó de Chron, y se giró en el aire, luego simplemente se fundieron en un abrazo, para nuevamente caer al agua.

Una vez fuera de la laguna, Rosette tomó la canasta.

Yo la llevare hasta donde Azmaria, tú eres muy descuidado Chron –Chron simplemente se encogió de hombros-. Pero… admiremos el paisaje mientras llegamos –ella sujeto la mano de Chrom, quien sonrió ampliamente-.

FIN


End file.
